


We'll Comfort Each Other

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: Dean’s bed in the bunker was comfortable but not particularly large, so when he thrashed around during a restless night of sleep, it was very obvious.And he thrashed around a lot.Dean has trouble sleeping still, and Castiel feels useless without his powers to take the pain away.





	

Dean’s bed in the bunker was comfortable but not particularly large, so when he thrashed around during a restless night of sleep, it was very obvious.

And he thrashed around a lot.

Cas knew he’d been doing it for years, and he’d probably always done it, Cas thought as he lay beside Dean, keeping one hand on Dean’s shoulder as a steady presence. After all, most of his life was nightmare worthy, even for a hunter, and there was nothing Cas could do to change that. He just wished he could help more, like he used to. He started to stretch his fingers towards Dean’s forehead out of habit but frowned and pulled back as he remembered that he didn’t have his powers anymore. _Right._

He settled for stroking his hand up and down Dean’s back, scooting closer for a better reach. If he couldn’t sleep, he may as well do something good with his time, so he continued his attempt at comforting a still-restless Dean for about another half hour before Dean eventually stirred.

“What’re y’doing?” Dean murmured sleepily, rolling over to face Cas.

“You were tossing and turning in your sleep,” Cas replied, stroking the backs of his fingers over the scruff on Dean’s cheek.

“I always do that,” Dean said unconcernedly, turning his head the slightest bit to press a brief kiss to the back of Cas’ outstretched hand. “S’normal,” he added. Cas said nothing, watching as Dean rested his head back down on his pillow. “Go back to sleep,” Dean said finally. “I’m fine.”

When Cas didn’t respond, Dean opened his eyes again. “C’mon, Cas,” he said, stretching a hand across the bed to rub Cas’ shoulder. “It’s the middle of the night. You need sleep too now… Wait a minute,” he said, frowning. “How long were you awake watching me?”

Cas ducked his head. “Just an hour,” he mumbled. “Or two…”

Dean’s frown only deepened. “Why didn’t you tell me you were having trouble sleeping?” he asked, concerned. “I could help you, y’know.” His hand was back on Cas’ shoulder, caressing it in gentle circles. “Hey,” he said when Cas didn’t respond. “Baby, talk to me.”

He sounded worried, which was not was Cas wanted. “Stop comforting me, Dean,” Cas complained, immediately wincing at the harshness of the command.

“But, Cas – I,” Dean stammered. He looked taken aback and Cas felt even worse.

“I’m sorry,” Cas apologized. “I just mean… I’m supposed to be comforting you, taking care of you like I always have. You’re the one waking up drenched in sweat and twisted in the covers.”

Dean didn’t say anything, just rolled over closer to Cas. “We’ll comfort each other,” he said, opening his arms for Cas to slide in. Cas complied easily, pulling Dean closer against his chest. They laid like that for a while, silently wrapped in each other’s arms, until they both gradually started yawning. It wasn’t long before they were both asleep, limbs tangled messily and bodies pressed closely together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
